Un fichu job
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Après la fusillade 4.01 Jack doit passer un coup de fil,un coup de fil que précisement il avait ésperer de jamais avoir à passer.


**Un fichu job **

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Post Showdown. Apres la fusillade, Jack doit passer un coup de fil, un coup de fil qu'il n'espèrait justement n'avoir jamais à passer .

*****

L'agent spécial Jack Malone regagna son bureau à pas lents, la tête baissé et les épaules rentrées. Toute sa démarche trahissait sa lassitude. Cette soirée qui avait si bien commencé venait de se transformer en un véritable cauchemar.

Deux de ses agents étaient à l'hôpital ce soir dont un dans un état grave.

Jack avait vu la violence de la fusillade, il avait vu la voiture criblée de balles, il avait vu Martin allongé sur la chaussée baignant dans une mare de sang, Danny à ses côtes tentant d'aider les secouristes, ses propres mains recouvertes du sang de son collègue. Jack avait également vu dans quel état de choc se trouvait son jeune agent. Il l'avait autorisé à monter dans l'ambulance afin de l'inciter à se faire soigner et sachant que ce qui comptait le plus pour lui pour l'instant c'était sauver son jeune confrère.

Après le départ de l'ambulance et avoir donné ses premieres instructions, Jack avait regagner le siège des bureaux du FBI.

Il avait encore une chose à faire, un coup de fil à passer, un coup de fil que précisement il aurait souhaité de jamais avoir à passer.

Il allait devoir annoncer à Victor Fitzgerald, directeur adjoint du FBI, que son fils était grievement blessé.

C'était l'un des aspects de son métier qu'il aimait le moins: être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Combien de fois avait-il du annoncer à des familles en détresses la disparition d'un de leur proches ?

Combien de fois avait-il joué ce rôle de messager ? Jack avait depuis longtemps renoncé à compter !!

Seulement ce soir c'était différent, c'était un de** ses **agents qui était en train de lutter contre la mort à l'hopital.

Pour Jack s'en prendre à ses agents c'était s'en prendre aux membres de sa famille.

Son équipe constituait sa deuxième famille surtout depuis le départ de son ex-femme pour Chicago.

Mais ce soir que restait-il de son équipe ?

Danny était toujours à l'hôpital et encore sous le choc .

Viviane son bras-droit également à l'hôpital en train de se remettre d'une lourde opération cardiaque. Jack ne l'avait pas encore informée de ce qui était arrivé, ne voulant pas compromettre sa guérison.

Samantha son seul agent encore valide mais tout aussi boulversée que lui, elle était restée très proche de Martin malgré leur rupture.

Martin, le pauvre Martin, en train de lutter contre la mort, le plus jeune membre de l'équipe mais que tout le monde aimait du fait de sa gentillesse et de son humour.

Et lui-même qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il avait sincèrement cru qu'avec l'arrestation d'Adisa Teno, l'enquête serait finie. Il n'avait pas vu venir le guet-apens de Dornvald.

Et l'un de ses agents en payait le prix. Et maintenant il allait devoir annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle à l'une des pointures du FBI.

Jack connaissait de vue et de nom Victor Fitzgerald, sa réputation au sein du FBI n'était plus à faire. Il savait aussi que c'était un être plutôt dur et froid.

Comment allait-il réagir ? En tant que directeur du FBI ou en tant que père ?

Rassemblant ses idées et son courage, Jack composa un numéro .

Après plusieurs sonneries une voix ensommeillé décrocha

-Fitzgerald !!

-Victor, bonsoir, Jack Malone ..

-Jack vous avez vu quelle heure il est ? l'interrompit Victor d'une voix plutôt hautaine

-Euh oui mais c'est important, c'est à propos de Martin!!

-Que se passe-t-il ? Il a des ennuis ?

-Il a été blessé dans une fusillade.. Jack s'arrêta incapable de finir sa phrase

-Oh mon dieu, c'est grave ? Interrogea Victor d'une voix moins arrogante mais plus inquiete.

-Plutôt, il a été touché à l'estomac et à la poitrine !! Répondit Jack.

-J'arrive tout de suite, on se retrouve au bureau . Avec ses mots Victor mis fin à la communication.

Oui il y avait des soirs ou Jack se disait que bosser au FBI c'était faire un fichu boulot !!

Mais il n'avait guère le temps de s'apitoyer sur lui-même, il avait une enquete à diriger.

Il devait mettre la main sur cette ordure de Dornvald. Il décrocha aussitôt son télephone.

*****

Fin

C'est ma première fic sur cette série alors j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis !!

Annie11117


End file.
